


Родители в Простоквашино

by Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты G-PG [3]
Category: Troye iz Prostokvashino | Three from Buttermilk Village (1978)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hangover, Mild Language, Post-Divorce
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: «Да если бы у меня такой кот был, я бы, может, и не женился бы никогда» Канон.
Series: Тексты G-PG [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610974
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Родители в Простоквашино

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон третьего классического мульта без учёта новодела

Папа дяди Фёдора в последние годы крайне редко называл себя Димой. Всё больше «папой» да «нашим папой». И жену свою, Римму, в основном, «нашей мамой» звал. Но сегодняшним утром (кажется, утром), разлепив один глаз (кажется, левый), папа дяди Фёдора почти чётко и весьма неожиданно сказал:

— Сука ты, Римма!

— Кар-кар-кар! — набатом отдалось в бедной пап-Диминой голове.

Под темным некрашенным потолком кружил Хватайка, в клюве его уныло блестело обручальное пап-Димино кольцо.

Не сон... Не сон? Ура, не сон!

Развод и раздел имущества, даром что на старый подержанный «Запорожец» Римма обещала не претендовать. Расписку даже дала. На печке, поверх фигвама.

Разлепив второй глаз, однозначно правый, папа Дима удостоверился — не сон.

На печке темнели следы расписки, алели отпечатки помады и топорщились две большие корявые надписи. «Печкин — козёл» и почему-то «Спартак — чемпион». Вторую надпись папа Дима с детства считал аксиомой, а вот касательно козла...

И вспомнилось вдруг вчерашнее, наболевшее, озвученное не то тридцать третьего, не то тридцать пятого декабря... и раньше еще, на курорте.

«Да если бы у меня такой кот был, я бы, может, и не женился бы никогда»

А потом — звонок велосипеда и отпечатки вихляющих шин в талом снегу. И голос сына, растерянный:

— Это они чего?

— А это они, дядя Фёдор, второго ребенка доставать поехали.

— А! Ясно!

Что было потом — папа Дима решительно не помнил. Во рту стоял мерзкий вкус, в ноздрях — мерзкий запах. В ушах — утешительное мурлыкание.

— Не горюй, папа Дима, мало ли таких мам на свете!

И в дрожащую Димину ладонь ткнулся запотевший граненый стаканчик. Во вторую — вилка с огурчиком, тоже вполне домашним, спасительным.

— Мам, может, и не мало, а вот ты, Матроскин...

Папа Дима не договорил. Заглотил, закусил, закашлялся, ткнулся влажным лицом в теплую кошачью шерсть. Заплакал.

Это были слёзы счастья и свободы.

— Да ладно тебе... — по Диминой спине проехалась мудрая кошачья лапа. — Вечером футбол посмотрим, а еще у нас борщ есть... Свеженький, со сметаной... Мож тебе это, бутеброд там, или еще чего...

Кот урчал и успокаивал, говорил, что время лечит, что Печкин, конечно, козёл, а «Спартак» наоборот... И что коты, вообще-то, не только на машинке умеют и вышивать, но и вот еще аспирин там... и борщ... и за пивом, если надо.

Засыпая под мирное мурлыканье, папа Дима подумал, что надо бы отобрать у Хватайки бывшее обручальное кольцо и вручить коту. На хранение, естественно... Больше жениться... Нет, никогда. Да и нельзя с котами... С котами нельзя.


End file.
